Adventure Withered Freddy
Were you looking for Adventure Withered Freddy's counterparts?: Freddy Fazbear, Toy Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare or Fredbear? "Because we needed one more." - Withered Freddy's loading message. Withered Freddy is one of the main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 that starred in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, alongside his counterparts Toy Freddy and Shadow Freddy. He is the broken-down counterpart of Freddy. Withered Freddy looks similar to Freddy, only that he is slightly taller, and has a darker brown color. He also has faded light gray eyes and long eyebrows. He has a black bow-tie, two black buttons, and a black hat, like his other counterparts. Some parts of his costume are broken or torn, revealing parts of his endoskeleton. Just like most of the other characters, he also has four fingers and three toes. Withered Freddy's a playable character on FNaF World. For him to be on the players party, the player needs to find and defeat him in a random encounter battle. Withered Freddy acts as a support/fighting character that can deal some decent amount of damage.Try to spam Esc Key if you are battling hordes of enemies which are stronger than you.Use Gloom Song once in awhile to cripple your enemy's attack power.Mic Toss should be used when there is only one enemy left.All in all,Withered Freddy is a pretty decent character but should be replaced later on in the game when you have better characters to fight with. Though,W.Freddy can still be a promising support character with his Gloom Song attack.Esc Key can also be a slightly useful attack that can still instakill all on-screen enemies but less so than Unscrew.Mic Toss will most likely be an outdated attack later on in the game. Withered Freddy's attacks are: * an attack that damages one enemy. * a move that temporarily decreases all enemies' attack. * a move likely to kill all enemies on-screen, but less likely than the move Unscrew. Battle Theme for Withered Freddy * In the Thank you teasers Withered Freddy had no whiskers. **His pupils are much smaller than his old model. *In the Foxy.exe mini-game, his original FNAF model is seen when he jumpscares the player. **This makes him the second character to have his model from the original FNAF games being reused for FNAF world. The first being Withered Foxy. **The FNAF 1 Freddy and Cupcake models may count, too. *In his attack animation, he seems to bring his head closer to the front. This is referred to the jumpscare of his core counterpart. *His bio is referred to the original Freddy Fazbear returning to FNAF 2. TYIMAGE25.jpg|With.Freddy In the latest teaser. maxresdefault.jpg|Withered Freddy in the 2nd teaser. FNAF_World_Christmas.jpg|Withered Freddy in the "Merry Christmas" image. Withered freddy load.png|In a loading screen. WitheredFreddyIconFNAFWORLD.png|Selected into your party. Battle.1.jpg|Withered Freddy in Battle. Ither fred.gif|Idle animation. 2914.png|Icon. WFreddyAttack.gif|Attacking animation. WFicon.jpeg|Locked Icon. AWithered_FreddyChallenger.gif|Withered Freddy as a challenger. Adventure withered freddy full body request by joltgametravel-d9e98w0.png|main body Category:Characters Category:Ad.Freddys Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:FNaF World Category:Protagonists Category:Pages Category:Playable characters Category:Withered Category:Yellow attack users Category:Purple attack users Category:Orange attack users Category:Adventure Characters